An Afternoon Run
by chatterbox11323
Summary: Amy, Dan and Nellie are running away from a manager after Dan stole some skittles, they bump into Percy, Annabeth and Grover and soon discover themselves in a sticky situation
1. Skittles

'if only Dan didn't have a love for Skittles' I thought panting every second. Dan, Nellie, and I were running as fast as we could from the fuming 7-11 shopkeeper ( in New York) only a few metres behind. He literally had smoke pouring out of his ears. From the corner of my eye I saw Nellie stop and go inside a CD store. Typical Nellie, always going into every CD store she saw. It was impossible to tear her eyes away from it now. Turning I heard a loud "oomph!" as I saw Dan crash into a handsome yet surprised boy.

10 minutes earlier:

" Dan, we can't stop at every store you see just to buy skittles" I said for at least the hundredth time.

" it'll only take a few secs" Dan replied opening the packet of skittles he was about to buy. Dan reached into his pocket and shuffled his hand in it, a confused look on his face. I knew exactly what happened.

" Dan... You forgot your money in the hotel didn't you?" I said, a bit worried at the time

" ummmmm... Every one ready to go on a afternoon run?" he replied through a mouthful of skittles.

I ran out of the shop feeling incredibly guilty as a raced down the streets. Dan was amazingly right behind me, I thought he would of grabbed a few more skittle packs before leaving.

Back to the present:

" watch where your going doofus, can't you see I'm running away from an angry 7-11 store manager." Dan yelled spitting skittles everywhere

" wait, what do you mean by an angry store manager" the boy replied flicking slobbery pieces of skittle of his jacket.

" ummmm... Nothing... The, um, store manager is running to get my autograph, you see, um, I'm famous around here" dan replied putting on his best smile, though It didn't look that appealing when pieces of skittle was stuck between his teeth.

" sure..." the boy replied sticking out his hand

" I'm Percy Jackson and th-"

" isn't that a girls name" dan interrupted rudely

Percy paused for a moment looking a bit offended. Then he continued:

" and this is Annabeth Chase and Grover underwood"

Dan looked them over from head to toe and I immediently knew he was trying to show off.

"sup" dan replied doing his best impression of Jonah Wizard

" I'm da cuz of da wiz"

I rolled my eyes and stared at dan. What a doofus.

" you mean the wizard with the pointy hats? Could you read my future" the boy named Grover asked.

" no! Jonah Wizard, the famous rapper, my cousin, awesome gangsta, my cousin, teenage millionaire, my cousin, the second coolest person in the planet AFTER me, my cous-"

"OKAY! We get it! Jonah Wizard is your cousin!" Percy exclaimed

" OMG!" a girl who was passing by exclaimed. "It's The Dan from Birds Nest in Shanghai!" She screamed. "Max come here it the Wiz's cuz!

" oh-no... Come on Dan..." I sighed plopping a hat on his head and pushing him into a café while beckoning the others over.

Once we were in the café, Dan ordered French fries right away when I had barely even brushed the chair. Luckily just felt a few more change in my pocket, I should of thought about giving it to the store dude before. Oh well, what's done, is done. ' I hope Nellie is okay' I thought but closed it off just as I remembered that with music, she's always okay. You could see her night and day with those funky earphones she bought jammed into her ears. I looked around to process the café. It was not too shabby but not too proper. It had a bar and the table tops were made out of shiny wood. It had wooden chairs as well with a soft cushion at the bottom. Thought the tables were nice, the food was not that good, according to Dan.

" so... As dan was supposed to say" I started glaring at dan " I'm Amy Cahill and this is Dan Cahill, we're siblings." I glared at him again.

Right then a man walked to the door and locked it as well as closing the blinds. Then I noticed that the whole café was empty.


	2. SuperNellie

**This is the second chapter of my crossover. Sorry that it is really short but I have not been getting any time to work on it. I hope you like it and I will probably only make more chapters if I get three or more reviews.**

Dan, and Amy looked around with a frightened look on their face, this hasn't happened ever since they defeated the Vespers but it looked like someone else was on their trail once again. Amy glanced around, there were around 10 people, all men, making a circle around them. They all held a knife in one hand and a gun in the other and they were whispering to each other and out loud the same sentence over and over again.

"Im gonna cut your pretty little faces up until there is not a place on your body without a deep, long, gash. Amy looked at Percy, Annabeth and Grover. Slowly she inched closer and closer to them along with Dan.

"You guys take the left we take the right?" Amy questioned to Percy and his mates

They all took a fighting stance and dan starting doing the crSane and howling like a rabid monkey. At that moment a flying cement block hurled through the locked window and smashed the glass. Shards were flying everywhere and caught some arms and legs but as Amy opened her eyes, she saw the most wonderful thing that her eyes could witness. Nellie stood over the wreckage, arms bent so that her fists were on her hips like the superhero stance. Amy could almost imagine a fluttering cape flapping in the wind behind her.

While all the thugs were momentarily blinded, Nellie grabbed the kids and rushed them outside. She saw the three new members and was confused.

"Amy, who are these?" She screamed

"No time to explain! We have to run!" replied a terrified looking Amy.

The thugs were recovering quickly and they only had a few seconds before they came running after them, furious and stunned. The group raced out of the shop the 10 men only a few paces behind.


End file.
